kung fu panda: birthday surprise!
by ryeman200
Summary: its been two months since the defeat of lord shen and its pos birthday and he get's a surprise disclaimer: i dont own kung fu panda or its characters!o (contains po X tigress & crane X Viper)
1. Chapter one: can't wait!

Kung fu panda :Birthday suprise

It has been two months since the defeat of lord shen and it's Po's birthday in a week and Tigress said she would give him a birthday he would not soon forget! but what did tigress get po? Keep reading and find out!.

**ONE WEEK UNTIL PO'S BIRTHDAY: CHAPTER ONE: CAN'T WAIT!**

"Hey Tigress remember about next week?" Po said excited.

"ofcource po! i wouldnt forget!" Tigress whilst giving po a small smile.

"sooo... Tigress what did you get me?"Po said curiousily.

"Po! you know better than to ruin the suprise I'll just tell you this I'll give you a birthday you won't soon forget!"Tigress said in a teasing voice.

"ok Tigress you win i'll have too wait!, well whatever you get me im sure it will be awsome!"po said in an energetic voice.

**SOMEWHERE IN A PANDA VILLAGE THE LEADER OF THE VILLAGE HAS SENSED THAT HIS SON IS ALIVE, COULD HE MEAN PO?**

"ok everyone i will now go off and look for my son for i have sensed that he is still alive" the leader said in a commanding voice.

"but sir who will be the leader of our village what will we do?" another panda said worryingly.

"hmm while im gone my brother will lead but when i get back i will be incharge again ok?" the leader said pointing to his brother.

"me? are you sure? i mean how would i know what to do?" the leaders brother said confused.

"here i made this list of things you need to do incase you get stuck" the leader said whilst giving his brother a list of things to do.

" ok i'll try my best to keep things in order" the leaders brother said losing confidence.

"just remember if you follow the list things won't get out of order" the leader said in a nice tone.

**THAT NIGHT EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP ECCEPT FOR PO HE WAS AT THE SACRED PEACH TREE OF HEAVENLY WISDOM BUT SOMTHING WAS USETTING HIM, TIGRESS WOKE UP AND HEARD SOME CRYING AND NOTICED PO WASN'T IN HIS ROOM SO SHE WENT OUT HER ROOM AND WENT TO GO LOOK FOR PO AND NOTICED HE WAS UP AT THE PEACH TREE SO SHE WENT TO GO AND SEE WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM.**

"why can't i get over this stupid crush! argghh why me! she doesnt feel the same way about me! 'sigh' maybe i should just tell her how i feel but what if she doesn't feel the same what if she hates me afterwards?! oooh...! should i just tell her how i feel..." Po then realised somone was standing behind him it was tigress!.

"sooo... Po whats this about a stupid crush?" Tigress said smiling.

"errrr... nothing master Tigress" Po said nervously.

"Po i heard you saying somthing about you having a crush on somone who doesnt feel the same way, now tell me who is it i can help" Tigress said not knowing who po had a crush on.

"no you can't Tigress! even if you knew you couldnt change how she felt about me" Po said in a sad voice.

"atleast tell me who it is! i won't tell anyone ok?" Tigress said in a kind voice.

"'sigh' fine you win i'll tell you just promise not to hit me!" Po said nervously

"why?... why would i hit you?" Tigress said confused.

"'sigh' tigress i have a crush on...you!" Po said hoping she wouldnt get angry.

"po i..i..i" Tigress said shocked but got interupted by po.

"Tigress please don't get mad! it's ok if you don't love me! who would love a fat,ugly,stupid,slow,annoy..." Po then got interupted by tigress for she had just hugged po!.

"i would!" Tigress said rubbing her head against Po's chest.

"Tigress y..y..you l..l..love me?" Po said suprised.

"yes 'sigh' i was going to tell you on your birthday but i cant now!" Tigress said dissapointed.

"oh! sorry tigress i guess i ruined the suprised" po said sadly.

"yep, now im going to have to think of somthing else to get you!" Tigress said sitting down confused.

"Tigress you don't have to get me anything if you can't think of anything else to get me!" Po said happily.

"wait! i know the perfect 'present' for you but you just have to wait!" Tigress said finnaly knowing what to get for Po's birthday.

"thats good to hear Tigress, sooo..., do you wanna be you know?, my girlfriend?" Po said nervousily.

"ofcourse Po, but only if you could be my boyfriend!" Tigress said in a seductive voice.

"i can't believe this is actually happening! this must be a dream! and if it is don't wake me up!" Po said so excited.

"po can i ask you something?" Tigress asked seriously.

"umm... sure tigress what do you want to ask me?" Po asked unsure what Tigress was going to say.

"have you ever had a girlfriend? Tigress said awkwardly.

"eeerrrrr... can we change the subject?" Po said nervously.

"sorry po! i was just curious thats all!" Tigress said sounding more awkward.

"if you realy want to know no i havn't! i have never had a girlfriend thats your answer to your question" Po yelled annoyed.

"well then this would be a new experience for both of us!" Tigress said seductively.

"wait what do you mea... tigress what are you doing?" Po said as he saw Tigress undoing her shirt.

"don't pretend you don't want to!" Tigress said taking off her shirt.

"Tigress stop please! i don't want to! seriously!" Po said starting to yell.

"'sigh' your right!, i guess i just got carried away" Tigress said putting her shirt back on.

"Tigress it's ok! im just not ready yet!" Po said in a sad voice.

"i understand po it's just... i didn't know what i was doing!" Tigress said about to start crying.

"hey.. hey don't cry! it's ok, come here let me comfort you!" Po said in a sweet voice.

"it's ok Po, you don't need to" Tigress said sadly.

"but i want to Tigress, i want to keep you safe and happy" Po said hugging tigress.

"Po, how come you're so kind to everyone?" Tigress said couriousily.

"i don't know maybe it's my kind heart?" Po said in a nice voice.

"it's just you are always in a good mood!, you're so nice to everyone!" Tigress said smilling.

"well i think of it as a gift, and i just don't like to see anyone upset or hurt, eccept when i fight enemies" Po said cheerful.

"Po, how much do you love me?" Tigress said concerned.

"Tigress remember i said i had a crush on you that was when i was 9 but it grew over the years into 'in-love' so Tigress i love you so much it hurts not to be with you" Po said sadly.

"Po i love you so much i wouldnt want to keep it a secret, we should tell Master Shifu and the Five tommorrow at breakfast"  
Tigress said happily.

"sure but im not sure how Shifu will react!" Po said concerned.

"i don't know Po, but they have to know that were together now and if Master Shifu doesn't like us being together that's his problem not ours!" Tigress said proudly.

"yeah i guess your right!, anyways we need to get back to our rooms before they notice were missing!" Po said worrying of what Master Shifu might do to him and Tigress for being out of bed so late.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR CHAPTER TWO AND REMEMBER TO FAVOURITE!**


	2. Chapter two: reactions of masters

**KUNG FU PANDA: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE: CHAPTER TWO: REACTIONS OF MASTERS!**

it is now morning and it's six days until Po's birthday, Po and Tigress are now together but how will Master Shifu and the Five react? keep reading and find out!...

discalimer: i don't own kung fu panda or it's characters.

**THE GONG RUNG OVER THE VALLY OF PEACE AND THE WARRIORS RUSH OUT OF THERE ROOMS**

"good morning master!" The Five and Po said.

"Po your actualy up on time? that's not like you at all!" Shifu said surprised.

"well, i think i'm now getting used getting up this early Master" Po said happily.

"that's good to hear Po, now go start making breakfast" Shifu ordered.

"sure thing Master!" Po said rushing to the kitchen.

**A FEW MINUITS LATER PO WAS NEARLY FINNISHED MAKING BREAKFAST AND THE FIVE AND MASTER SHIFU WERE WAITING FOR THERE FOOD**

"c'mon Po im starving over here! are you nearly finnished?" Mantis said impatiently.

"all done!, 'soups on!'" Po said giving everone a bowl of noodle soup.

"'Tigress can i speak with you outside please'" Po whispered to Tigress.

"'sure thing Po'" Tigress whispered back.

"Master can me and Po be excused for a moment?" Tigress asked Master Shifu.

"umm.. sure thing just don't take too long!" Master Shifu said to Po and Tigress.

"thank you Master" Tigress said bowing to Master Shifu.

**IN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN:**

"_Tigress should we tell them now?_" Po said quietly.

"_yeah now is a good time, we tell them when we get back in!_" Tigress said quietly.

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN:**

"i wonder what they wanted to talk about?" Mantis said.

"maybe Po finnaly asked her?" Monkey said joking around.

"even if that's the case i don't think Tigress would say yes" Crane said to Monkey and Mantis.

"that's enough guys! what there talking about is none of your concern!" Viper said trying to guard Po and Tigress' privacy.

**THEN PO AND TIGRESS ENTERED THE ROOM**

"attention everyone we have somthing we'd like to say!" Po said loudily.

"what is it now Po?" Master Shifu asked Po.

"we just wanted to say is that.. me and Tigress are together!" Po shouted loudily.

**EVERYONE JUST FROZE IN SHOCK ON WHAT PO JUST SAID.**

"eerrrr... congratulations!" Crane said in an unsure tone.

"eerrrr... guys, what's the matter with Master Shifu?" Viper said shocked at Master Shifu on the floor.

"he's just fainted everyone! no need to get alarmed!" Crane said to everyone.

**THEN MASTER SHIFU GOT UP AND SAID:**

"what happened? i'v just had the craziest dream!" Shifu said disoriented.

"eerrrr... what was the dream about?" Po said.

"i just had a dream that you and tigress were together! but that would never happen!" Shifu said laughing abit.

"umm... Master' that wasn't a dream!" Po said awkwardly.

"sooo... what your saying is that you and Tigress are together? like as a couple?!" Shifu said shocked.

"yep!" Po said not sure how Shifu will react.

"no!,no,no and no! how could this happen? how could she fall for you? a big fat panda!" Shifu said annoyed.

"for your information Po is not fat he's the right size for a panda and secondly, i don't care about size i though you would understand!" Tigress said shouting at Master Shifu.

"well at least i..i..i... 'sigh' i'm going to my room!" Shifu said for he couldn't think of anything to say.

"you can't do anything about it! it's my life and i will choose my decisions!" Tigress protested.

"'sigh i guess your right!, i need to remember that your not a child anymore and i can't always be there for you i was just shocked and i'm sorry! i was just shocked that's all i hope Po is the right man for you and i wish you happiness!" Shifu said sounding sad.

"thank you Master, i'm glad you understand" Tigress said happily.

"well done Po im happy for you! you finnaly told her!" Crane said happily.

"Tigress, im happy that you've found your true love" Viper said happily.

"thank you Viper, i was hoping Master Shifu wouldn't have such a big reaction, but im glad he understands!" Tigress said happily.

**BACK WITH THE PANDA LEADER, COULD HE BE PO'S DAD? IF HE IS HOW WILL PO REACT TO IT?**

"i hope i'm going in the right direction because i can't find any villages with a panda, the next village is three days to go let's see which village that is, ah it's a village in the vally of peace! 'sigh' why can't it be closer! 'pant' 'pant'" the panda leader said to himself and out of breath.

_**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? OF THIS CHAPTER? REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE WHAT WILL MR. PING SAY WHEN PO TELL'S HIM AND WHAT WILL THE VILLAGE SAY? REMEMBER REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**_


	3. Chapter three: awkward moment!

**KUNG FU PANDA: BIRTHDAY SUPRISE: CHAPTER THREE: THAT WAS AWSOME!**

**TWO DAYS LATER PO AND TIGRESS ARE STILL TOGETHER SO PO DECIDES TO GO TELL HIS DAD ABOUT THE NEWS.**

"dad!? are you here i need to tell you somthing!" po said whilst going through the noodle shop entrance.

"po! son! your back! what did you want to tell me?" said to po in a happy voice.

"eerrr... dad can i tell you in private?" po said quietly.

"sure son! why though what's the matter is somthing wrong?" said confused.

"far from it dad! far from it!" po said in a happy tone.

**IN THE KITCHEN OF NOODLE SHOP**

"so po, what was it you wanted to tell me?" said still confused.

"ok, dad you know how i'v always had a crush on tigress?" po said excited.

"yeah, i think i know where this is going!" said with a grin on his face.

"yep, tigress is now my girlfriend!" po said excitedly.

"aaawww... po i knew you could do it!" said with a smile on his face.

"listen dad don't tell anyone that were together because me and tigress are going to say at the party on sunday" po said hoping he would not blurt it out to his customers.

"don't worry po! i can keep your little secret!" said in an accent that you would say to a child.

"seriously dad!, promise you won't tell anyone before the announcement" po said starting to regret telling him.

"don't worry po!, i won't tell anyone before the announcement!, i promise!" said with his hand over his heart.

"thanks dad!, im glad i can trust you!" po said happily.

**THEN TIGRESS CAME IN LOOKING FOR PO**

"po there you are! i'v searched everywhere for you!" tigress said releaved.

"well im glad you found me!" po said flirting a bit.

"oh hey ! no dought po has already told you!" tigress said with her arm around po's shoulder.

"yeah, i can't belive both of po's life-long dreams have com true!" said with a smile on his face.

"i can't believe that tigress liked me back in that way!" po said with his arm around tigress' shoulders.

"po can i give you your present early?" tigress said in a seductive voice.

"ooh..hoo..hoo..yeah what is it? po said excitedly.

"this!" tigress said then in an even more seductive voice, then kissed po on the lips!.

"woah..ho..ho..hooo.. that...was...awsome!" po said suprised but happy.

"i'll... just leave you two alone" said to po and tigress.

"so po... did you like your present?" tigress said alreaady knowing the answer to the question.

"like it? i loved it! best present ever!" po said loudily.

"let's get back to the jade palace master shifu said your late for training! i was told to come and get you!" tigress said seriously for a moment.

"oh, i forgot what time it was! i need to get back quickly! master shifu will be so mad!" po said scared abit.

**BACK AT THE PALACE**

"where are those two? i sent tigress out to get 20 minuits ago!" shifu said angrily then the doors opened.

"sorry were late master i was just helping my dad move some things!" po lied.

"very well, but you both should finnish your training for the time you missed!" shifu said annoyed.

"sorry master, we'll try not to be late again!" tigress said bowing with her fist in her hand.

"it better not!" shifu said still annoyed.

**AFTER NORMAL TRAINING PO AND TIGRESS HAD TO DO MORE TRAINING**

"po, can i talk to you?" tigress said whilst po got distracted and fell on his head.

"err.., sure tigress what do you want?" po said getting up feeling dizzy.

"i just wanted to say that present i gave you was only part one!" tigress said sounding cheeky.

"oh! tigress, your a bad kitty!" po said knowing what she ment.

"but i can't give you it until your birthday! sorry!" tigress said teasingly.

"oohh! stop teasing me!" po said smiling.

"but it's so fun to tease you though!" tigress said playfuly.

"ok... ok!... im not arguing with that!, but we need to get back to training" po said seriously for a moment.

"yeah, we can chat anytime!" tigress said getting back to training.

**THREE DAYS LATER, ONE DAY LEFT UNTIL PO'S BIRTHDAY!**

"wake up sleepy head!" tigress said to po for po had overslept 'again'.

"wait... what! what time is it?" po said worried.

"don't worry!, you only overslept for 5 minuits!" tigress said kindly.

"i don't think shifu will be so understanding!" po said worried.

"aaaahhh! don't you worry about him!, c'mon po you need to get up!" tigress said happily.

"ok, just wait a sec i'll be there in a in a minuit!" po said getting ready.

"ok po, just come to the kitchen crane's cooking because you got up late he's making somthing but i'm not quiete sure what it is?" tigress said confused.

"well asllong as it's edible i'll eat almost anything!" po said joking around.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

" so crane can you tell us what your cooking now?" mantis said impatiently.

"huhh... fine it's an old family recipe for somekind of breakfast soup? but anyway it tastes better than it looks! 'i hope!'"  
crane said hope quietly to himself.

"good morning everyone sorry couldn't sleep last night i was excited for tommorrow!.

"wait what's tomorow again?" mantis said awkwardly then everyone looked at him shocked.

"po's birthday! you idiot! i can't believe you forgot!" viper said angrily.

"y..y..you forgot my birthday? b..but h..how c..could you i reminded you from the past few weeks!" po then walked away looking like he was about to cry.

"mantis! you know how much birthdays mean to po! even if it's not his!" viper said angrily.

"i'll go see if po is alright" tigress said looking said.

"i should appoligise to po when tigress comes back!" mantis said ashamed.

**IN PO'S ROOM PO WAS UPSET ABOUT MANTIS FORGETTING HIS BIRTHDAY**

"po!? are you ok?" tigress said in a soft voice.

"yeah tigress i'm jus... i'm jus..i'm just, i'm fine tigress" po said in a sad voice with tears in his eye's.

"po! i can tell when your upset! can i come in?" tigress said in a loving voice.

"fine you can come in 'sigh'" po said sounding sad.

**TIGRESS OPENED THE DOOR AND SAW PO LAYING ON HIS BED FACING THE WALL**

"po it's ok! mantis is always forgetting things, you know how he is?" tigress said trying her best to make po feel better.

"tigress it' not just that that's bothering me! it's just i feel like i will never actualy get a chance to see my real dad or atleast another panda! i feel all alone!" po said starting to make tears.

"ohh po! don't get upset how do you know your the only panda that servived that attack?" tigress said in a comforting voice.

"tigress! do you realy think that another panda will just apear from nowhere and just happens to be my farther? there's a very low chance of that happening!" po said starting to cry.

"po! don't start crying i hate to see you like this!" tigress then felt somthing inside her throut that she haddent felt since po got hit by lord shen's cannon, but then po started crying and couldn't stop easily."po please stop crying please!" tigress then felt a tear go down her cheek, and for the first time since gongmen city (but alot more) tigress the most hardcore warrior in all of china began to cry.

"tigress y..your crying?" po said shocked.

"p..po i..i d..don't wan't to l..loose you again!" tigress said still crying.

"wait, what do you mean 'loose me again'?" po said confused.

"remember when you got shot with shen's cannon?" tigress said crying softly.

"yeah, but i try not to!" po said trying to forget that day.

"well when you got shot i thought i lost you!.. forever and i would not be able to tell ou how i felt about you!" tigress said stopped crying but still has blood-shot eyes and still wet fur on her cheeks from the tears.

"thay must have been hard for you?" po said in a sympothetic voice.

"po, i still have nightmares from that day and you exploded! i couldn't save you!" tigress said sadily.

"tigress i still have nightmares of that moment too! but mine are alot more intense! somtimes i still feel the pain from that moment in my nightmares, i know nightmares arn't real, but it just seems so real!" po said trying not to remember of that day.

"aawww... po don't get upset!, come here" tigress said in a caring voice.

"tigress" po said sounding worried.

"yeah po?" tigress said trying to stay strong (emotionaly if your confused).

"im scared" po said hugging tigress hard.

"po i know what will make you forget for abit!" tigress said with a smirk on her face.

"what?" po said quietly.

"me!" tigress said then kissed po passionately.

BACK WITH THE PANDA LEADER

"finnaly i made it! i'd better get some rest and go check for another panda" the panda said agsoursted.

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT? WILL PO BACK-AWAY AGAIN OR JUST GO WITH IT? AND WHAT WILL THE PANDA LEADER THINK WHEN HE SEE'S PO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	4. Chapter four: the big step!

**KUNG FU PANDA: BIRTHDAY SUPRISE: CHAPTER FOUR: AWKWARD MOMENT**

**CONTINUING FROM CHAPTER THREE**

**PO'S EYES THEN WIDENED THEN HE JUST WENT WITH IT**

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

"hey guys, po and tigress have been gone for a while, i wonder what there doing?" crane asked curiously.

"hhmmm... we should probably go and check on them, what do you think there doing?" monkey said confused.

"i don't know po probably went running to his room, sooo they will be there.

**BACK WITH PO AND TIGRESS**

**PO AND TIGRESS WERE MAKING-OUT AND THEN TIGRESS STARTED TO REMOVE HER TROUSERS.**

"oh tigress!, i'm ready!" po said helping her take off her clothes.

"i'v waited for this moment for 20 years! and now it's actualy happening!" tigress said

"wait! someones comming!, why can't they leave us alone!" po said angrily.

"'sigh' i don't know po! i should get dressed and we can try again another time!" tigress said dissapointed.

**'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'**

"hello? can we come in?" crane asked awkwardly.

"'sigh what do you want?" po said annoyed.

"listen, i'm sorry about earlier can we talk?" mantis said trying to apoligize.

"not at the moment i'm buzy, maybe tommorrow?" po said sounding nervous.

"why what are you hiding?" mantis said suspitious.

"nothing i just want to be alone for a few hours!" po said getting distracted by tigress because she was putting her clothes back on.

"just leave!, po just wants is to be alone for a while!" tigress said now fully dressed.

"tigress your in there aswell?, what are you two doing?" crane said shocked.

"were not doing anything ok! just leave us alone!" po said annoyed.

"fine.. fine! shifu said we need to do training antway we'll just tell shifu you just want to be alone!" crane said still abit suspitious.

**AFTER THE REST OF THE FIVE LEFT PO AND TIGRESS FINNALY HAD SOME PRIVACY**

"tigress were all alone now wanna y'know?... try again?" po said nervously.

"po you know i want to but i don't feel in the right mood y'know" tigress said with a sad face.

"i think this will change your mind!" po said then kissed tigress on the lips then tigress started to purr.

**THEN TIGRESS PURRED LOUDER THAN BEFORE THEN GRABBED PO AND KEPT KISSING HIM.**

"you know just how to seduce me!" tigress said seductively.

"i can't believe this is happening!" po thought to himself.

**THEN TIGRESS WAS TAKING OFF PO'S SHORTS SHE HAD A NICE SUPRISE**

"po, you've got a big one!" tigress said shocked.

"yeah, so?" po said confused.

"and i like it!" tigress said getting on top of him.

"remember po, once we do this there's no turning back!" tigress said informingly.

"yeah! that's why i'm doing it with you!" po said holding tigress' waist.

"good now let's get down to business!" tigress said aroused.

**IN THE TRAINING HALL**

"i wonder what po and tigress are doing in there!" crane said curiously.

"you heard po he just wants some time alone!" monkey said not as curious.

"yeah! with tigress!" mantis said joking around.

"guys! why don't you mind your own business and leave po and tigress alone! besides tigress is po's girlfriend now!" viper said protecting po's and tigress' privacy "and don't any of you think of peaking or listening to them!" viper ordered.

"ok, we won't desturb po and tigress!, tigress is just trying to cheer po up any ways!, nothing else!" crane said agreeing with viper.

"fine!" monkey and mantis said at the same time!

**BACK WITH PO AND TIGRESS**

"oh, po! this is so... hardcore!" tigress said with little joke.

"this is so fun! and it feels so great!" po said trying to stay quiet but tigress let out a loud moan with a purr.

"shhhh... tigress, not too much noise ok!" po said politely.

"sorry po!, it just came out!" tigress said with a relaxed expression on her face.

"thew! this is hard work! sorry but i can't do anymore!" po said wanting to carry on.

"it's ok po, and thank you!" tigress said laying next to po in his bed.

"let's just lay next to each other then get back to training!" po sad happily.

"po, i love you" tigress said hugging po softly.

"i love you too my little kitten" po said hoping she wouldn't get angry from po calling her 'little kitten'.

"and your my big teddy bear!" tigress said teasingly.

**SHIFU WAS STARTING TO GET CONCERNED ABOUT WHAT PO AND TIGRESS WERE DOING SO HE WENT TO GO CHECK ON THEM**

"lets get to training they must be getting suspitious about what were realy doing in here!" tigress said when she saw a small shadow of a certain red panda outside the door.

"what are you doing in there then?" shifu said outside the door.

"eerrr... nothing master shifu!" po said nervously.

"i comming in what are you hiding?!" shifu said opening the door... "locked! aarrgghh! unlock this door right now or i'll knock it down!" shifu said angrily.

**TIGRESS MANNAGED TO PUT HER CLOTHES ON FAST ENOUGH TO OPEN THE DOOR**

"were not 'doing' anything master!, ok" tigress said as she opened the door.

"my apollagiese po are you okay you look upset? shifu said because po was under his covers pretending to look scared.

"oh it's nothing master, i just keep remembering when i was hit by shens cannon but i'm feeling better now! tigress was just comforting me!" po said hoping shifu wouldn't see through his lies.

"alright then, you seem very upset about it! it wasn't fun for me to get hit aswell but i didn't get a direct hit like you and tigress did!" shifu said bowing to po then leaving.

**WHEN SHIFU WAS GONE PO STARTED TO TALK**

"that couldn't have gone better!, who know's what migh have happened if he came a few minuits earlier!" po said releaved.

"anyway put you shorts back on and come to training i'll go first then you come in a few minuits!" tigress said happily.

"ok! sounds like a plan!" po said in his usual tone.

**BACK IN THE TRAINING HALL**

"hey tigress is po feeling better? i want to apollagise for forgetting about his birthday!" mantis said trying to rush.

"yeah he's fine he wasn't bothered about that much he was just upset about what happened at shens factory!, he was realy upset!but don't mention anything about it to him! don't even mention fireworks or factory to him! ok i don't know how he will react!" tigress said pretending like nothing happened.

"well i'm still going to appllagise to po! i just forgot what the date was thats all!" when mantis said that po came in the room.

"hey guys! i'm feeling better so i decided to come and do some taining!" po said waving.

"hey, po! i just wanted to apollagise about me forgetting about your birthday! i just forgot what todays date was! so are we still buds?" mantis said hoping po would forgive him.

"it's ok mantis, even i forget important things now and again!" po said in a good mood.

**BACK WITH THE PANDA LEADER, HE ASKED AN OWNER OF A CERTAIN NOODLE SHOP IF HE HAD SEEN A PANDA ANYWHERE**

"oh you must mean po! he's my adopted son! i didn't expect to see another panda alive because po said he might be the last panda in all of china!, right after he came back from defeating lord shen!" said excited because he was talking to another panda.

"he defeated lord shen!" the panda leader said suprised.

"yeah! why do you ask?" said curiously.

"he might be my son!" the panda leader said happily.

_**HOW WILL REACT? WILL HE BE HAPPY OR UPSET THAT THE PANDA LEADER MIGHT TAKE PO AWAY FROM HIM? AND WILL PO AND TIGRESS BE ABLE TO KEEP THERE 'LITTLE SECRET'? HOW WILL SHIFU REACT IF HE FINDS OUT WHAT PO AND TIGRESS DID? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE AWKWARD MOMENTS IN!**_


	5. Chapter five: surprise, surprise!

**KUNG FU PANDA: BIRTHDAY SUPRISE: CHAPTER FIVE: SUPRISE, SUPRISE!**

**CONTINUING FROM CHAPTER FOUR**

"your po's real farther!" said with a suprise on his face.

"yeah, so you called him po huh i didn't get to name him!" the panda said with a frown.

"you will never guess where he lives!" said with excitment.

"here i guess?" the panda leader said with a unsure look.

"nope!, the jade palace! he's the dragon warrior!" said shoutng out loud.

"the... d..dragon w..warrior! wooooow!" the panda leader said suprised.

"yeeaahhh... so do you want to go meet him just climb the 1000 steps to the jade palace" said happily.

"i'v been walking for almost a week and i'm starving and tired so i don't think i have the energy to climb those stairs!" the panda leader said looking at the steps from the shop.

"if you want you can stay in po's old room for the night and you can meet po tommorrow!" offered.

"okay, i'll stay here!, hey do you know where i could get get some food? i'm starving!" the panda leader said not noticing he was in a noodle shop!"

"eerrr... this is a noodle shop it has a sign outside the shop!" said showing the panda the sign outside.

"oh! sorry i didn't read the sign!" the panda leader said awkwardly.

"ok, anyway about po's old room i'll show you they way!" said going inside.

**BACK WITH PO IN THE TRAINING HALL**

**PO WAS SPARRING WITH MONKEY AND PO WAS STRONGER THAN USUAL IN TRAINING LIKE HE WAS MORE ENERGETIC THAN NORMAL, I WONDER WHY THAT WOULD BE?**

"po!, you seem more energetic than usual!" monkey said dodging one of po's kicks.

"now that you mentioned it, po does seem different!" viper said looking at po.

"hey he's probably just excited about tommorrow!, y'know how he is with birthdays!" tigress said defending po.

"y'know, i am just here!" po said hearing everything there saying.

"ummm... sorry po, you just seemed more energetic than usual!" viper said informingly.

"well i am excited about tommorrow so yeah ofcourse i'm more energetic" po said happily "oh yeah!, almost forgot i said i would help my dad move some old crates to make more room! back in about an hour!"

"hey, could i help you and your dad move some crates for you?" tigress said feeling helpful.

"sure tigress!, if you want!" po said just about to open the door.

**IN PO'S OLD ROOM**

"sooo..., how long has he actualy been doing kung fu then?" the panda leader said looking at the aby pictures of po.

"about three years now! but he can master new moves faster than alot of people!" said smiling.

"yeah this is defenitly my son! judging by the pictures he always had a unique smile!" the panda leader said with a tear in eye.

**PO AND TIGRESS FINNALY GOT TO THE BOTTOM OF THE 1000 STEPS AND THEY WERE WALKING CLOSELY TOGETHER SERIOUSLY THEY HAD THERE ARMS AROUND THE OTHERS SHOULDER!**

"tigress, do you think i will ever meet my birth farther?" po asked randomly.

"yeah po, didn't you say that in your flashback he was the only one fighting back?" tigress said to po unsure of if po's real farther was still alive!.

"yeah y'know what would be crazy if i suddenly bumped into my dad at the noodle shop!, but the chance of that happening is about one an a million!" po said going through the entrance of the noodle shop.

"hey po!, i have a very special visiter that has just came in a few minuits ago! you will want to go see him right away!" mr.  
ping said pulling po inside the shop.

"ok, ok dad! who is this 'special visiter' anyway?" po said following inside.

"well just see for yourself!" said full of excitement!.

**BROUGHT PO INTO HIS OLD ROOM AND THERE WAS A LARGE PANDA SITTING ON HIS OLD BED (_I WILL NOW CALL THE PANDA LEADER, PO'S DAD FOR NOW ON!_)**

"dad!? is.. is that you!?" po said excited but also couldn't believe his eyes and tigress was in shock.

"son! so it's true! your alive!, i new you were still alive! but they said that there was no chance that you survived that attack!" po's dad said full of joy.

"dad you'll be glad that i finnaly stopped lord shen after what he did!" po said happily.

"yes, said that you did that i'm very impressed! and po, i'm proud of you!" po's dad said happily.

"thanks dad! hey, y'know it's my bircthday tommorrow?, right?" po said hoping that it was the right date for his birthday.

"yes it is! how did you find out your exsact date of your birthday?" po's dad said impressed.

"oh just the old mystic person my dad went to see to find it out!, but they packed up and left the vally years ago!" po said in his story telling voice.

"that's cool!, soo... who's this tiger behind you? she's being awfuly quiet!" po's dad said looking aat tigress.

"oh! i'm just tigress i'm po's girlfriend!" tigress said abit nervous.

"nice to meet you tigress!,.. hey po i think she's a keeper!" po's dad whispered to po teasingly.

"daaad.., don't do that!" po said going red.

"ok, ok, po i know your the dragon warrior so i would like meet the rest of your friends at the jade palace!" po's dad said wanting to meet po's master and the rest of the furious five.

"sure but first i did say i was going to move some crates to make room first so after that!" po said remembering why he came here in the first place!.

**AFTER THEY MOVED THE CRATES THEY WERE GOING TO THE JADE PALACE**

"do i realy have to climb all that!" po's dad whined.

"it's ok you'l get used to it!" po said trying to motivate him.

"fine!.. i'll etempt it!" po's dad said moaning.

**AT THE TOP OF THE 1000 STEPS**

"wow! this is high! do you realy have to climb this every day!" po's dad said exsauhsted and out of breath.

"yeeahh... anyway let's go in the palace and meet master shifu!" po said excited.

**IN THE TRAINING HALL SHIFU JUST CAME BACK FROM MEDITATING AND SAW PO WASN'T BACK YET!**

"hey, po and tigress not back yet?" shifu asked the five.

"he should be back in a few minuits" crane said informingly.

**THEN THE DOOR OPENED PO AND TIGRESS CAME IN WITH ANOTHER PANDA!**

"hey po, who's tha..., i can't believe it is that..?" monkey said looking at po's dad and the rest of the five were shocked.

"yep, guys this is my dad!" po said intoducing his dad.

"wow!" they all said in unision.

"hey, i just can't beleive i'm actualy in the jade palace and po is the dragon warrior!" po's dad said happy.

"my dad said that there's a whole village full of pandas and that he leads the village!" po said excited.

"po may i speak with you?, privately!" shifu said seriously.

"ummm... sure master!." po said nervously.

**PO AND SHIFU WERE ALONE**

"po i know what happend with you and tigress, what you two did!" shifu said annoyed.

"yeah about that i..i..ummm, don't get mad please!" po said scared what shifu will do to him.

"po i'm not mad that you and tigress made 'intercourse'" shifu said in an explaining voice.

"y,your not?" po said releaved.

"i just can't believe that you two 'did it' but it's your life and i will accept the choices you make, i just want to warn you that you have to think of the concequences of your actions!" shifu said nicely.

"i already knew the concequences of the actions i did and if tigress gets pregnant i will support her all the way and be responceable with the child, i just hope she doesn't!" po said worried.

"i know, your always great dealing with childeren and if you cloud teach it kung fu that would be good! but i know you wouldn't do somthing like that without knowing the risks! so i forgive you!" shifu said happily.

"thanks for not killing me!" po said joking around.

"my pleasure!" shifu said happily.

**BACK IN THE TRAINING HALL**

"tigress, can i speak with you in private!" po said seriously.

"ummm... sure po what's the matter?" tigress asked confused.

"not now in private" po said pulling tigress to hurry up.

"fine po i'm comming!" tigress said slightly annoyed.

**PO AND TIGRESS WERE IN THE HALLWAY**

"so what so important po?" tigress asked curiously.

"shifu knows!" po said quickly.

"knows what?" tigress said confused.

"that we had sex!" po said quickly.

"aww.. mann! what did he do? what id he say?" tigress said worried.

"he's not mad but he seemed a bit shocked, but you just needed to know that he knows!" po said not knowing that mantis had gone to eavesdrop on them and heard everything!.

"so he hasn't told anyone?" tigress asked worried.

"no he's the only one who know's for all i know!" po said unsure.

"well aslong as no-one else knows then it's all ok!" tigress said stil abit worried.

**THEN MANTIS CAME RUSHING INTO THE TRAINING HALL LOOKING SHOCKED**


	6. Chapter six: secrets out!

**KUNG FU PANDA:BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!: CHAPTER SIX: SECRETS OUT!**

"Hey everyone! you'll never guess what i heard Po and Tigress talking about!" Mantis said loudly.

"wait! were you evesdroping on them!?" Viper said angrily at Mantis.

"eerrr... kind of?!... but this is unbelievable! You need to hear this!" Mantis said excited.

"fine!, what is it? what could be so important?" Viper said with anger on her face.

"well y'know how po and tigress are together, well they had sex!" Mantis said then Viper had a shocked face.

"so you're saying is that they had sex, anything else?" Viper said curiously.

"well Master Shifu found out!" Mantis said smirking.

"well, there dead!" Viper said quickly.

"wait!, how long have they been together anyway?" Po's dad asked curiously.

"almost a week!" Mantis said in his usual tone.

"that seems abit quick! don't you think?" Po's dad said shocked.

**BACK WITH PO AND TIGRESS**

"wait po! how did Master Shifu find out in the first place?" Tigress said confused.

"good question! we should go and ask him!" Po said heading to shifu's room where he was meditating.

**IN SHIFU'S ROOM, SHIFU GOT DISTRACTED BY PO WALKING IN**

"Master Shifu, how did you find out?" Po asked seriously.

"'sigh' i heard you two talking about how fun it was, and i saw when Tigress opened the door that your shorts were on the floor! Tigress' fur was all ruffled, her shirt looked like it had been done up quickly and i also heard some thumping comming from your room! so i figured out what you two were doing!" Shifu said starting to get angry.

"ok, that's all we needed to know!, c'mon Tigress let's get back to training" Po said walking out of Master Shifu's room.

**BACK IN THE TRAINING HALL.**

**WHEN PO AND TIGRESS WENT INTO THE TRAINING HALL THERE WAS AN AWKWARD SILIENCE**

"hey guys! what's up?" Po said not knowing that they knew what he and Tigress did.

"oh, hey Po! were just training" Mantis said trying not to smirk.

"alright, let's do this!" Po said enphusiastic.

**LATER THAT NIGHT PO'S DAD IS OUTSIDE PO'S ROOM**

"hey Po! can i talk to you?" Po's dad said in a sad tone.

"yeah!, sure dad!" Po said then his dad came in.

"Po, i need to tell you somthing!" Po's dad said sitting on Po's bed.

"eeerrr... what is it dad?" Po sad worried on what he might say.

"y'know when you and that tiger were talking alone?" Po's dad said calmly.

"yeah, tigress what about her?" Po said curiously.

"well that Mantis fellow went to evesdrop on you two and heard everything! and then told the others!" Po's dad said looking sad.

"wait, what! Mantis heard everything! then told everyone!, h..how could he?!" Po said angry and confused.

"Po, it seemed like no-one realy cared about it any way!" Po's dad said trying to calm Po down.

"'sigh' Mantis never is good at minding his own business, aslong as no-one tries to tease me about it but if tigress found out about..." Po then realised Tigress was in the doorway wearing her dressing gound.

"i already know!" Tigress said sadily.

"but.. how?" Po said confused.

"viper told me after training" Tigress said sadly.

**WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER:**

"hey Tigress i need to talk to you in private!" Viper whispered to Tigress.

"ummm... ok Viper what is it?" Tigress said confused.

"Tigress, i know what you and Po did!" Viper said then Tigress' started to blush but you couldnt see it under her fur.

"what! but..but..but how? who told you?!" Tigress said angrily.

"it was Mantis!" Viper whispered to Tigress.

"how did he find out?" Tigress said confused.

"he evesdropped on you!" Viper said hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"'sigh' why can't me and Po ever get any privacy without anyone just popping in unexpectedly! it gets so fustrating!" Tigress said more annoyed than usual.

"Tigress are you alright? you havn't been yourself today what's the matter?" Viper said seeing that tigress looked stressed out.

"oh! it's okay Viper, realy i'm fine!" Tigress said trying not to cry.

"don't worry!, you can trust me now what's the matter?" Viper said then saw that Tigress was clearly trying not to cry and then a tear started to fall from her bloodshot eyes."Tigress please tell me!, i'v never seen you like this!"

"i..i'm j..j..just f..fi..n.." tigress said bursting into tears. (not literaly!)

"Tigress it's okay don't get upset, now tell me please, why are you upset?" Viper said shock that Tigress was crying.

"i don't know what's the matter okay! that's the problem! i'm so confused!" Tigress said with her hand on her head and her head down.

"Tigress, i think you just need some time to relax like a hot bath or just somthing to calm you down!" Viper said kindly.

"yeah i think you right! i just need some time to relax! thanks Viper" Tigress said happily.

"happy to help, oh and i won't tell anyone that you were crying" Viper said nicely.

"okay Viper, thanks for all the help!" Tigress said going out the door.

"no problem!" Viper said with a smile.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"so your not mad at Mantis?" Po said worryingly.

"don't worry Po we'll get him back soon enough!" Tigress said with a grin on her face.

"that's good!,'sigh' Tigress why are you here?" Po said noticing that his dad was leaving the room to give Po and Tigress some privacy."Tigress what's the matter?"

"'sigh' i'm just abit stressed and confused i don't know why though!" Tigress said hugging her knee's and her head facing down.

"it's okay Tigress, have you told this to anyone?" Po said concerned.

"i told Viper!, she said i just need to relax more" Tigress said calmly.

"yeah you do need to relax more, maybe you should just take it easy" Po said kindly.

"okay, i'll try to take it easy, thanks Po!" Tigress said going back to her room.

**THE NEXT DAY: BIRTHDAY TIME!**

**OUTSIDE PO'S ROOM**

"hey is everyone ready?" Monkey said excited.

"yeah, now be quiet were trying to surprise him!" Viper said quietly.

**PO THEN OPENED THE DOOR AND THEY ALL YELLED 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PO!' BUT HE WAS SO SHOCKED THAT HE FELL OVER BACKWARDS AND HIT HIS HEAD ON THE BED AND BLACKED OUT**

"uh oh! **PO, ARE YOU OKAY!? PLEASE BE OKAY!**" Tigress screamed holding po.

"he's still breathing!, get him to the hostpital, **QUICKLY!**" Shifu said completely scared.

"on it!" Tigress said picking Po up then breaking the wall down and running to the hostpital faster than she had ever ran before in her life.

_**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WILL PO MAKE IT?, HOW BAD WAS THAT HIT WILL PO EVER WAKE UP? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG BUT I'M AT THAT AGE WHEN I'M GETTING LOADS OF HOMEWORK BUT THE CHAPTERS WILL EASIER TO FINNISH IN THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINNISH CHAPTERS ON TIME**_


	7. Chapter seven: what happened?

**KUNG FU PANDA: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE: CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT HAPPENED!**

**IT HAS BEEN A WEEK SINCE PO ARRIVED AT THE HOSTPITAL BUT HASN'T WOKEN UP YET AND TIGRESS HAS BEEN WITH HIM FOR THE WHOLE WEEK NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE WAKES UP, THE FIVE AND SHIFU HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT BOTH PO AND TIGRESS**

"are you okay Tigress?" Viper said comming in slowly and tigress was sitting next to po clearly not washed or slept.

"i'm fine, i just hope po wakes up!" Tigress said lightly rubbing po forehead.

"Tigress it's going to be fine you heard what the doctor said!, besides po has gone through worse hasn't he?" Viper said looking down at po.

"i know but what if po forgets everything or just forget a few weeks he might have no problems anything could happen!" Tigress said even more worrried.

"Tigress!, listen he's going to be fine!, trust me" Viper said hoping it was true.

"yeah, i guess your right!, if po can survive a firework cannon he can survive a hit to the head!" Tigress said unsure.

"c'mon Tigress, let's go" Viper said seeing tigress looked a mess.

"okay Viper, i'm going" Tigress said getting up.

**BACK AT THE JADE PALACE**

"he didn't even get to open his presents 'sigh'" Po's dad said sadly looking at the pile of gifts.

"he'll be fine, he just he's got to be!" Crane said feeling sad.

"who's idea was it to jump out at him anyway?" Po's dad said curiously.

"it was monkey's idea!, hey where is monkey anyway?" Mantis said annoyed.

"don't know! last i heard he said he just wanted to be alone" Crane said informingly.

**THEN THE DOORS OPENED AND VIPER AND TIGRESS CAME IN**

"hey Tigress, you alright?" Crane said seeing Tigress was a wreck.

"i'm fine, i'm going to my room!" Tigress said sounding upset and leaving the room.

"i hope Tigress is okay, i can't imagine how she's feeling!" Crane said sadily.

"Tigress just want's to be alone right now, so it's best not to disturb her" Viper said defencively.

**IN TIGRESS' ROOM**

**TIGRESS WAS CRYING AND SITTING ON HER BED LOOKING AT A PICTURE OF HER AND PO TOGETHER**

"why po! why not someone else! i hope you're okay!" Tigress cried out hugging the picture then master shifu knocked on the door.

"Tigress are you alright? i can't imagine what this is like for you!" Master Shifu said not seeing her like this since she was at the orphanage.

"just leave me alone! i don't want to talk!" Tigress said in an angry tone then started crying again.

"okay Tigress but atleast have a wash you'll feel better after!" Master Shifu said worried about tigress.

"'sigh' fine! but just stay out of my way!" Tigress said annoyed.

"okay... okay... i'll stay out your way!" Master Shifu said in a non threatened tone.

"'sigh' i miss you Po! get well soon!" Tigress whistpered to herself.

**IN THE PALACE'S BATHROOM**

**TIGRESS WAS GETTING READY FOR HER BATH (SO YEAH SHE WAS NAKED!)**

"'sigh' i hope this helps!" Tigress not realising that Crane had just stepped into the same room she was in.

"**ARGH!** Tigress! i.. i didn't mean to..." Crane said seeing all of tigress at the front.

**"ARGGH! CRANE, GET OUT NOW!"** Tigress screamed in shock and covering up her 'lady parts' also throwing a bar of soap at Crane.

**"I'M SORRY!... I'M SORRY!... I'M SORRY!... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! DON'T HURT ME!"** Crane yelled running out the room.

"wait!, i didn't mean to yell!" Tigress said softly.

"it's okay Tigress, i know how stressed you are! and i should have knocked!" Crane said going red at what he just saw.

"i..i just miss Po!" tigress said sadily then sat on the floor and hugging her knee's.

"Tigress, i need your help!" Crane said nervousily.

"what with?" Tigress said confused.

"i..i like this girl!" Crane said even more nervous.

"ooohhh... Crane, so who is it? is she cute? what's her name? do i know her?" Tigress said curiously.

"it's..it's Viper!" Crane said hoping she wouldn't laugh.

"**WHAA...,** Viper?, realy?" Tigress said shocked.

"'sigh' yes, but i don't know how to tell her!" Crane said worried."what if she doesn't like me that way!"

"trust me, you'll be fine!" Tigress said going up to Crane and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"thank's! oh and ummm... you're kind of not wearing anything!" Crane said trying not to look at Tigress' body.

"oh!... sorry you should leave, now!" Tigress said ordering and pushing Crane out the room then closed the door."oh, and Crane good luck!"

"okay, thanks" crane said going to his room.

**TIGRESS WAS FINNALY ALONE (AGAIN)**

"boy! that was awkward!" Tigress said wishing that didn't just happen and getting into the bath.

**IN CRANE'S ROOM CRANE WAS THINKING OF A WAY TO TELL VIPER THAT HE LIKED HER**

"'sigh' why am i such a coward!?" Crane said punching the wall and hurting his wing."ow! i just want to be with her! but how?  
how do i tell her!?"

"mabye i should just tell her next time i see her!" Crane said putting his head under his wings.

**THEN VIPER WAS LOOKING FOR TIGRESS IN THE BARRACKS AND HEARD CRANE TALKING TO HIMSELF**

"hey crane, you alright?" Viper said worried.

"huh! oh! Viper, i need to talk to you! it's important!" Crane said nervously.

"ummm... okay Crane what did you want to tell me?" Viper asked going into Crane's room.

"Viper, there's something i need to say, Viper i..i... ooohhh! i can't do this!" Crane said loosing his nerve.

"what is it Crane? you can tell me!" Viper said putting her tail on Crane's shoulder.

"okay!, Viper i...i...i th...i think, i think i l.. i love you!" Crane said feeling more nervous than before in his intire life.

"you...you love me?" Viper said shocked and blushed abit.

"'sigh' yes, but it's okay if you don't feel the same way but..." Crane was then interupted by Viper.

"Crane...Crane...Crane have you not worked it out yet?" Viper said giving a cheeky grin.

"worked what out?" Crane said confused.

"Crane, ofcourse i love you!" Viper said in a soft voice.

"y..you do!?" Crane said shocked and overwelmed with joy.

"yes!, i just thought you didn't!, i thought that if i told you, you might never want to talk to me again and possibly hate me!" Viper said lowering her head feeling sad.

"Viper, how can anyone be mad at you? you're always so nice! and you have such a beautiful smile!" Crane said kindly hugging Viper.

"y..you think i'm beautiful!?" Viper then blushed even more.

"well, yeah! you'd have to be blind or dead not to know!" Crane said realising how much Viper was blushing.

"oh crane, just get on with it and kiss me!" viper said holding Crane's head closer to her's.

"wait, i don't know, it's my first time!" Crane said nervously.

"oh, sorry! i didn't know!" Viper said realising how nervous Crane was.

"it's okay Viper! i'm ready!" Crane said still very nervous.

"well, okay!" Viper said then pulled Crane's head closer until they were locked in a long and passionate kiss then Master Shifu came in shocked.

**"CRANE, VIPER WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"** Master Shifu shouted then both Crane and Viper suddenly stopped kissing.

"agh! Master Shifu! eerrr... what are you doing here?" Crane said nervously trying to change the subject.

**"DON'T TRY CHANGING THE SUBJECT! I SAW WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING!"** Master Shifu shouted with anger.

"Master! we were just..." Viper got interupted by Shifu.

"yes i know what you were doing! but, 'sigh' what's the point!i have more important thing's to deal with!" Master Shifu said remembering about Po.

**BACK WITH TIGRESS AND SHE IS STARTING TO FORGET ABOUT PO'S ACCIDENT**

"Shifu was right! i do feel alot better!" Tigress said to herself getting out of the bath and putting her dressing gound on and went back to the barracks into her room.

**THE HALLWAY OF THE BARRACKS TIGRESS SAW MASTER SHIFU LEAVING CRANE'S ROOM**

"hey, Master! what's the matter?" Tigress asked seeing Master Shifu wasn't happy.

"oh Tigress!, i just caught Crane and Viper kissing!" Master Shifu said looking back at Crane's room.

"realy? so Crane finnaly told Viper?" Tigress said happily.

"what! you knew? but how?" Shifu said confused.

"Crane told me earlier how he felt about Viper! and i just said he'll be fine!" Tigress said informingly.

"'sigh' okay, i should probably check up on Po i havn't seen him for three days!" Shifu said trying to forget about what happened.

"once i'm ready i was going to go back to check up on him to see if he's alright!" Tigress said happily.

_**SORRY NOT MUCH HAPPENED! BUT I JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOME CRANE & VIPER IN THE STORY! SO YEAH AND I DON'T CARE IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER!, WRITING FANFIC'S IS NOT EASY AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ADD IT TO THE STORY SOMEWHERE! SO REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**_

_**P.S. DON'T PUT NEGATIVE COMMENTS JUST TO BE MEAN! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISUM!**_


	8. Chapter eight: you okay?

**KUNG FU PANDA: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!: CHAPTER EIGHT: YOU OKAY?**

**TIGRESS AND MASTER SHIFU HAVE JUST LEFT THE JADE PALACE TO GET TO THE HOSTPITAL TO SEE PO**

"hey Tigress, i'm sure he'll be fine!" Shifu said trying to comfort Tigress.

"Master, i need to tell you something!" Tigress said nervously.

"what is it Tigress?" Shifu said concerned.

"i'v had this strange feeling in my gut that feels so wierd for the past week!" Tigress said with her hand on her guts.

"realy? that's strange!, it's probably nothing but you should have checked out, it could be serious!" Master Shifu said arriving at the hostpital.

"oh god! it's happening again!" Tigress said running behind a bush then shifu ran after her.

"Tigress? what's happening again? what's the matt.." Shifu then saw Tigress was vommiting behind the bush."Tigress, what's the matter? you haven't been yourself lately!?"

"i don't know! i haven't felt this way before! i think i should get it checked out after we've checked on Po!" Tigress said concerned why she keeps vomiting.

"okay Tigress, but if you feel sick any time tell me or the doctors okay?" Shifu said in a calm and fartherly voice.(is fartherly even a word? please tell me!)

"yes Master!" Tigress said bowing with her fist in her palm.

**AT THE RECEPTION**

"hello we are here to see Po will it be possible to see him?" Shifu asked the pig at the reception.

"ooow.. you've just missed him! Po check out just five minuits ago!" the pig at the counter said looking at a register book.

"**WHAT!** he's awake! quick he's probably at the noodle shop!" Tigress said running out the hostpital.

"wait! 'sigh' that daughter of mine!" Shifu said with a grin on his face.

**TIGRESS HAS JUST GOT TO THE NOODLE SHOP SHIFU NOT TOO FAR BEHIND**

"Po! Po! are you here? where are you?!" Tigress started yelling.

"hey!, someone call meee... Master Tigress! in my home! so exciting!" Po said having long term memory loss.

"Po! i missed you!" Tigress said hugging Po.

"Master Tigress is hugging me! this is so awsome!" Po said beyond excitement.

"what?, what do you mean? don't you remember 'us'?" Tigress said confused.

"us? what do you mean? this is the first time i'v properly met you!" Po said completely forgetting all of the time he's had at the jade palace.

"but...but...but what about your life at the jade palace? you don't remember anything?" tigress said as master shifu came into the shop and Po just lit up with excitement.

"ahh there you are dragon warrior, i hope you're feeling alright!" Shifu said happy to see Po awake and healthy.

"what! who was chosen to be the dragon warrior? all i remember is falling out the sky from a firework chair and hitting my head on the floor of the jade palace courtyard" Po said trying to remember what happened next.

"what are you talking about Po? this better be a joke!" Shifu said annoyed.

"what's a joke Master Shifu?" Po said confused.

"Master, i believe that hit to the head gave Po some memory loss he can't remember his life at the jade palace!" Tigress said feeling upset.

"what! so he doesn't know he's the dragon warrior anymore?!" Shifu said worried.

"no! it's like the last three years just didn't happen to him so he's back to being a novice at kung fu!" Tigress said realising Po was listening to what they were say.

"what? i'm the dragon warrior? that's impossible!" Po said still confused on what was going on.

"'sigh' Po come up to the jade palace with us! there are things up there that might jog your memory!" Master Shifu said orderingly.

"waa.. i'm going to go to the jade palace! cool..." Po said with excitement then followed Master Shifu.

"hey Po, can i talk to you?" Tigress said nervously.

"what is it Master Tigress?" Po got excited becuase his childhood crush was actually talking to him.

"well over the last three years we got closer because we spent more time together and two weeks ago you became my boyfriend and..." Tigress was then interupted by Po.

"wait... wait... wait, i'm your... wow! awesome! what did we do? did we y'know kiss" Po asked excitedly.

"we did alot more than that!" Tigress said holding po's hand.

"wait, **WHAT!** y'mean we had y'know...?" Po asked not beleving what he was hearing.

"'sigh' yes we did, we had 'intercourse'" Tigress said hoping Shifu's idea worked.

"wow, i can't have done that! could i? i mean i have been in love with you for years but, wow!" Po said surpised.

**AFTER SOME MORE TALKING THEY WERE AT THE TOP OF THE 1,000 STEPS AND PO WAS OUT OF BREATH**

"what? i didn't realy defeat tai lung and lord shen single handed... did i?" Po said barely believeing what he was hearing.

"you sure did Po!" Tigress said giggling abit.

"hey, Tigress you don't seem as hardcore as people have told me! you're alot nicer" Po complimented Tigress.

"this is why i like you Po you almost always know acsactly what to say!" Tigress said blushing abit.

"well, were here we are, we should show you to your room that might jog your memory abit!" Master Shifu said hoping his plan will work.

"wow! the Furious Five! i can't believe i'm meeting you guy's!" Po said standing right in front of the Furious Five. (except Tigress and Monkey)

"uhh... is Po alright?" Crane asked confused.

"he's fine, it's just his memory he can't remember from the last three years!" Tigress said informingly.

"ha! so he literaly can't remember anything? wow!" Crane said smirking abit.

"hey, where's Master Monkey?" Po asked curiously.

"dunno, he just said he wanted to be alone" Mantis said unsure where Monkey went.

"i think i saw him going into the barracks earlier!" Viper said nicely.

"hey, i could try to cheer Monkey up! i'm good at talking to people y'know!" Po said wanting to help out somehow.

"if you realy want to!" Mantis said in a 'i'm not bothered' voice.

"first thing first! where's the barracks?" Po asked confused.

"'sigh' i'll show Po the way to the barracks!" Tigress volunteered.

"thanks Tigress, i don't know why people say you're so mean! your quite friendly!" Po said with his arm around Tigress'  
shoulders then the others sniggered abit but stopped when Tigress growled at them.

"the reason why people say that is just because of my strength!, it just scares people!" Tigress said sadily.

"i don't like prejudice! it's just sad!" Po said looking sad.

"i know, when i first met you i thought you wouldn't beable to defeat anyone or even learn a basic move in kung fu, but you've mastered some almost impossible techniques! by accident too!" Tigress said putting her head in po's chest."i hope you could get your memory back!"

"me too!" Po said softly.

**WHEN THEY GOT IN THE BARRACKS THEY WENT TO CHECK ON MONKEY HE WAS JUST LAYING ON HIS BED STARRING AT THE WALL**

"uhh, Monkey you okay?" Tigress said worried.

"'sigh' i'm fine ,it's just po! why did i decide to have everyone jump out at him? and if he doesn't make it i would never forgive myself! i hope he's okay!" Monkey said not noticing Po.

"hey, Monkey!" Po said softly.

"Po! your okay!" Monkey said happily.

"he's just has long term memory loss! so he forgot all of the time from when he landed infront of master oogway!" tigress said informingly.

"wow! realy? so he can't remember how to kung fu anymore!?" Monkey said shocked.

"what! are you serious? i'm awsome at kung fu!" Po said trying to do a side-kick but tripped over his own feet and landing flat on his face."ow! fine i'm terrible!"

"oh Po! i'm sure Shifu will manage to restore you memory! besides i find it cute when you fall over trying to do a kung fu move!" Tigress said with a grin then lightly kissing Po on the cheek **(on the face! LOL!)** then Po fainted."oh right! he lost his memory!"

"that, was, AWSOME!" Po said regaining contiousness.

"hey guy's! EMERGENCY! to Master Shifu emedietly! you too Po!" Mantis said sounding serious.

"w..what's going on? what's happening?" Po said confused.

"just come quickly! Shifu it's an emergencey!" Mantis yelled looking scared.

_**SO WHAT'S THE BIG EMERGENCEY? WILL PO REGAIN HIS MEMORY? AND WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH TIGRESS? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	9. Chapter nine: bad news!

**KUNG FU PANDA: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!: CHAPTER NINE: BAD NEWS!**

**MASTER SHIFU HAS SOME ERGENT NEWS BUT WHAT COULD IT BE KEEP READING AND FIND OUT!**

"what is it Master? is something wrong?" Tigress said worried.

"'sigh' Lung Fei has broken out of Chorghon Prison! _(**did i spell it right?**)_" Shifu said as the five gasped.

"umm... who's Lung Fei?" Po asked confused.

"he's a master in sourcery and almost destroyed all of china! we won last time just from luck! we need to evacuate the vally!"  
we must protect the villagers! Shifu said with fear in his eyes.

"what! but what can we do? isn't there any way to stop him?" Po asked worried.

"i'm afraid not! only oogway managed to be able to weaken him! but we aren't powerful enough to stop him!" Shifu said sadly.

"but... but can't you train me? i might have lost my memory but i know how powerful the dragon warrior can get if trained enough!" Po said hoping that idea might work.

"maybe?.. i could train you like before! we could have a better chance of winning! but not a high chance!" Shifu said thinking of another way.

"hey, i feel unusualy hungery suddenly!" Tigress said feeling her stomach.

"what? this is hardly a time for eating!" Shifu said with a serious face.

"sorry Master, but i just suddenly felt hungery for no reason!" Tigress said as her stomach was rumbling louder than usual.

"oookaayyy... any ways this letter says he will arrive in a weeks time! so you all will be training alot harder than usual!" Shifu said closing the letter quickly.

"Master Shifu i want to ask you about how good i was at kung fu and who i fought and..." Po got interupted by Shifu.

"Po! i will try my best to restore your memory! but in the meantime you will be training and i know exsactly how to do that!"  
Shifu said grinning.

"i believe you! but is there enough time? will i be good enough to stop him? and how good will i get that good?" Po started to blabber on then shifu shushed him.

"patience panda, a mind filled with questions makes it hard to learn!" Shifu said mystical and kung fuey.

"but how? how can you turn 'this' into the dragon warrior?" Po asked angrily.

"with these!" Shifu then pulled out a bowl of dumplins.

"realy? i don't think eating will improve my kung fu! believe me i know!" Po said looking at his panda belly then his dad walked in.

"hey, po! you're alright!" Po's dad said hugging Po.

"wait.. wait.. wait! who are you? you look... familliar ?" Po said confused.

"what do you mean? i'm your dad!" Po's dad said confused.

"wait, what! what about ?" Po said even more confused. _(**yeah alot of confusion!**)_

"Po has long term memory loss so he's forgot everything he learned here" Shifu exclaimed.

"what? oh that's terrible!" Po's dad said shocked.

"i know! and there's also an old enemy lung fei!" Shifu said serious then Po's dad just looked shocked.

"what! he's coming here! he must be after... i must leave now! thank you for having me! take my hammer you'll need it!" Po's dad said walking away.

"wait! why do you have to leave? what's so special about this hammer?" Po said confused.

"'sigh' i fought lung fei once before! i almost defeated him! but he got away for only i knew the secret of defeating him!"  
Po's dad said looking at his hammer.

"it.. it cant be! th..the warhammer of unlimited power!" Shifu said not believing his eyes."i thought it was only a ledgend!"

"it's real and for po's sake i'll tell him what it does! the hammer drains all his power in one hit to the head but what ever you do don't let him take it! he'll become unstoppable!" Po's dad said sounding serious.

"cool! that sounds awsome! uhh.. i mean umm... it's sound very dangerous! yeah that's it!" Po said remembering shifu was going to train him."hey don't you need to train me! complete anmesia remember?"

"oh yes! follow me! i know the most effective way to train you!" Shifu said giving Po a big camping bag full of food and bowls and other stuff.

"what's all this stuff for?" Po asked curiously.

"training! i'll explain when we get there!" Shifu said grinning abit.

**BACK WITH TIGRESS AND SHE IS GOING TO SEE IF VIPER KNOWS WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER**

"Viper! may i come in?" Tigress said nervously.

"huh! oh Tigress! sure you can come in!" Viper said in a friendly voice.

"thanks! i just need to ask you something!" Tigress said feeling her stomach.

"what did you want to ask me Tigress?" Viper said as Tigress came into the room.

"i'v had these wierd feelings in my stomach and i have been throwing up alot do you know what's wrong with me?" Tigress said worried it might be something serious.

"hmm.. i have an idea what it might be! but first two questions question one when did these wierd feelings start?" Viper said listening carefully.

"it started about a week ago!" Tigress said informingly.

"okay, question two! do you know how take care of a child?" Viper said smiling abit.

"what? what's that got to do with anything?" Tigress said confused.

"Tigress old friend! i think you're pregnant!" Viper said then Tigress just froze in horror.

"did you just say p..pre...pregnant?! no! i.. i can't be pregnant!" Tigress said wishing that wasn't true.

"well there's only one way to find out! you should go see a doctor! i could be wrong!" Viper said knowing it was true.

"yeah! it's probably nothing i should just get it checked out anyway just incase!" Tigress said hoping it wasn't a baby.

"Tigress let me come with you! you might need support!" Viper said putting her tail on her shoulder.

"okay let's go now!" Tigress said getting up.

"ok!" Viper said slivering out the door.

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SORRY IT'S NOT A LONG CHAPTER BUT NOW THAT IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE THEM MORE QUICKLY!**_


End file.
